A Shared Dream
by RoseNightenDove
Summary: Yoko x OC. Kurama, Yoko, and Choucho share a dream of their past life together. NOT Necessary to read Free me A butterfly. WARNING: CONTAINS LIME Like topics.


_**WARNING: If you insist on reading this you agree not to flame because this holds sexual ideas—AKA it's a LIME! You consent by reading further to all that implies. If I get a report about this, I will be very angry and point out that I have put the proper rating (M) and a warning in the description, as well as warned you one last time here. :| If you abhor the mention of sex I suggest that you hit the back button ASAP for that will also be included. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Thank you for your time -ROSEY**_

* * *

><p>A Shared Dream—Kurama, Yoko, and Choucho share a dream of their past life together<p>

When Kurama returned to his room, he was ready to tell her she could sleep on the bed and he'd on the floor. But she was already out. He grinned. She was curled up with her back to him, the small amount of light given in by the window over his bed making her look like a sea of silver covered her with small hints of read all over. He walked over and sat down on the bed, laying down silently and closing his own eyes.

_When he opened his eyes he was in a large room with an equally as bed on the opposite wall. Stone walls enclosed it with a doorway behind him. He found that the woman he had been looking for was sitting there, watching him with those chocolate eyes he so loved. She wore the outfit she had arrived in earlier that day. After 100 years he still thought that she was the most beautiful rose in the field that he could choose from. _

"_Choucho, I've been looking for you. We need to discuss the plan more. Did you get sick during dinner?" He asked. He was surprised this his voice was not Suichi's but Yoko's. He noticed some white-silver hair move a little to his right. He walked over to her, reaching out and brushing some of her blond hair out of her eyes. _

"_No. I didn't Yoko. I just- Will you still accept a yes?" the woman asked, rising to stand in front of him. _

"_A... yes?" he asked, confused until he saw that the ring had been put on her left hand. The ring he had stolen to present to her over 100 years ago. A daunting feeling rose up in him. If this was a joke, he'd be very angry. "Choucho, I-"_

"_Yes or no Yoko. I'm not here to play games with you. If your offer of marriage still stands, then I say yes." Choucho said, showing her normally assertive side that he'd only seen when she knew what she was talking about or planning some great heist. "If it doesn't, then can I keep the ring? I like it. It's-"_

_Her words were cut off as he swooped in and caught her up in a bone wrecking kiss. His strong arms pulled her tightly against his body. When he pulled away he was grinning at her and she returned the grin. _

_Choucho's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down to return the kiss. That was one problem with him. He was so tall. Seven feet of absolute gorgeousness. She practically had to bend him over double to kiss him right. That was the problem with her. Only being 5'4'', she was almost two feet shorter than him. But he didn't seem to mind as the kiss started to turn stronger. _

_She gasped as he picked her up and lay her out on the bed below him. He paused, looking down at her, as if seeking permission. They had never gotten that far in their normal kissing. But he wanted her. He didn't care who knew. He wanted this girl and he could tell that she wanted him too. But I she backed out now, then he would accept it. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to get him to stop no matter what she said. _

_She licked her lips. Did she want this? Did she want to lose herself to this man she had just told she would marry? She didn't even need to ask her that. She leaned up and dragged his head down into a kiss that was plagued with passion that had laid dormant in her until that moment. _

_Yoko smirked into the kiss, pulling his head back so he could focus on a house plant that was next to his door. It grew, covering the door with it's vines. No one would be able to open that door until he wanted those vines to go away. They could do whatever they wanted and no one would be able to interfere. Not even Maze, which was who he really put that up for. Then he turned back and his lips caught her neck, his tongue running over the sensitive area there. _

_She let out a small murmur, her hands working on getting his clothes off. Her head tilted to the side and his lips traveled up to kiss and nibble on her ear. She'd never felt so alive before this. This was as if she had jumped off that cliff the first day they had kissed knowing that Maze was down below but the adrenaline was high either way. Her nails dug into his skin as he bit particularly hard on her ear and he groaned in her ear. _

_He pulled away and pushed the black shirt up, his fingernails trailing up her stomach sending visible shivers up her body. Her breast band kept him from seeing the parts of her body that his animalistic instincts were telling him to get too. His body hovered over her as she finally got his shirt off. He saw her staring at the scene before her with heightened awareness that only came when one was in the middle of such a time. _

"_Yoko," She whispered, her voice husky, "You are a god." Her hands went over muscular abs. He wasn't surprised she'd think that. He worked very hard at keeping his body in good shape. But he couldn't keep the happiness from her saying that to stretch across his face in a smirk. _

_He then leaned down and tore the rest of her shirt off, using his nails to cut the cloth that kept her chest bound. His lips searched out her sensitive areas causing her back to arch and a gasp to echo from her lips. Oh he'd found her spots all right. His need rose and from the smell in the room, he assumed that hers had as well. _

_He pulled back and started to work on her pants, removing them quickly as he did his own the next second. He saw fear suddenly cross the girls face and he reached down to stroke her cheek. He understood without having to ask. She'd never gotten this far with anyone before. He would be her first time. "Hush. It'll go quickly, I promise." He whispered, leaning down and kissing her as he pushed himself in. She cried out, pain showing on her face. He tried to distract her by kissing her neck, and soon she was relaxed and going with the flow again. _

_Pounding came from behind him as Maze tried to get through the door. "Tell him to go away." Yoko growled, pulling the girls body close to his as he neared his limit. The pounding continued even when she cried out in ecstasy. They both released at the same time, Yoko's own groan of happiness mixing in with hers. He pulled himself out and pulled the girl's body close to him, stroking back sweat soaked hair. He also wiped away a few tears that had come for having her first time._

_"I love you Yoko." she whispered, nestling her head against his chest as she curled into him as she covered her body from view. Yoko pulled the sheets on her bed up and around her to keep her warm._

"_And you are a goddess, I forgot to mention that my love." Yoko replied. Just then the pounding on the door began again. "Who is that, didn't you tell Maze to go away?"_

_"I did." She groaned and pushed up, looking over at the door. A call came through it._

"_Suichi! You are going to be late for school!" It was Suichi's mother's voice. _

Kurama sat upright up, his eyes wide, his cheeks almost as red as his hair. Rexi sprang up from her sleeping position, her eyes going towards the door and then over at Kurama. It clicked the moment their eyes met. They'd both had the exact same dream. About a time when Yoko and she had been madly in love.


End file.
